Circus
by Parkangel
Summary: No siempre uno puede huir de su pasado... y menos de uno que deja tanta huella como la de ellos. Pero si por sobrevivir hay que unirse... y cómo bien dice el dicho: la unión hace la fuerza. Y más fuerza surge si planeas hacerte con el mercado negro mundial para ello. Multiparing
1. Chapter 1

Las arrugas de las sábanas dibujaban la forma perfecta del cuerpo que cubría. Conocía a la perfección ese cuerpo desnudo que se hallaba a su lado... hasta la más mínima parte, incluyendo sus cicatrices y sus lunares más recónditos. Su cuerpo contaba historias ocultas, la mayoría compartidas por la marca de un pasado oscuro conjunto y del cual era mejor dejar enterrado. Bueno, el pasado no es fácil de olvidar, de hecho es imposible, en ellos estaban marcados a fuego su historia, y en quienes se han convertido. Era una mentira el hecho de que el tiempo todo lo cura, una gran sátira... en verdad lo único que se lograba con el tiempo era encallecer la costumbre, y esa costumbre se volvía parte de uno, restando importancia a la huella que deja.  
Y en verdad, una parte positiva que podía ver de aquella época oscura era que, en ese momento, podía centrarse únicamente en disfrutar de rozar con la yema de los dedos su pálida piel. Bajar lentamente la curva de sus omoplatos encaminándose por la línea de su columna lentamente, hasta que las sábanas blancas le impedían seguir. Escuchó cómo de los labios del durmiente salían un par de suspiros. Adoraba ver esas expresiones que ponía únicamente cuando dormía... su rostro relajado en vez de sus típicas muecas a pesar de que adoraba esa faceta suya gruñona.  
Se acercó mas ese cuerpo besando su nuca, allí dónde nace su mata de pelo rubio. Volvió a escuchar un nuevo suspiro. Sonrió, adoraban las mañanas así, tranquilas y placenteras. Cambió de posición apartando la sábana para apoyar las rodillas a cada lado de su cuerpo. Se sentó lentamente sobre la curva de su cintura intentado no despertarle. Le encantaba la visión de su bello durmiente desde aquel punto... No tardó mucho en inclinarse a besar su nuca en la misma zona solo que ahora no se detuvo y esta vez siguió bajando a besos cuidadosos por sus hombros.  
-Mmm... bastard... estoy durmiendo.  
Alzó el rostro para ver cómo esos ojos esmeralda le miraban de reojo aún sin despegarse de la almohada.  
-Va siendo hora de despertar, mon amour-replicó con su típica sonrisa amable y bajó nuevamente a besar su piel acompañado del tacto de sus manos que se escurrían entre el colchón y su piel para poder rozar las líneas de sus costillas.  
-Frog...- advirtió con su silenciosa amenaza. Por su parte recibió una baja risita acompañada del movimiento de sus manos encaminadas hacia su bajo vientre-. Frog!  
Sus mejillas se tornaron rojas al igual que el vino que suele tomar a todas horas. El rubio se removió tratando de apartar sus manos, momento que aprovechó para girarle entre sus piernas dejándole boca arriba. Agarró sus manos evitando que pudiese pegarle y se las llevó a su propio trasero desnudo mientras volvió a inclinarse para besar esta vez su cuello.  
-Bastard... - soltó una de sus manos de su agarre para atrapar su coleta y tiró de él hacia atrás sin importarle el quejido que salió de su boca-. Cuidado con quien te metes frog... -apretó su trasero para luego tirar nuevamente de su pelo, aunque esta vez para acortar la distancia y rozar sus labios.  
No hubo ningún reproche por su parte, únicamente sonrió contra sus labios y con la mano libre, la posó en su nuca, para evitar que pudiese huir de su boca. Lamió su labio antes de colarse en su boca ansiando el roce de lenguas muy dispuesto a dejarle sin aliento tal y cómo hizo en la noche pasada. Muy dispuesto a hacerle gemir su nombre una y otra vez si no fuese porque un pequeño y apenas perceptible ruido metálico les interrumpió.  
Sus acciones parecieron congelarse. Su mano soltó el cabello del francés para ir directamente a buscar a tientas bajo su almohada. El frío tacto metalizado del arma no se hizo derogar en aparecer. Apartó al francés que por su lado buscó sus calzoncillos, pasándole unos al rubio antes de buscar su propia arma.  
Le hizo señas en silencio con que revisase la parte de arriba de la casa mientras el bajaba a revisar la planta baja. A pesar de sus diferencias se comunicaban a la perfección. El inglés bajó lentamente sin hacer ruido las escaleras mientras ojeaba en busca de la procedencia de aquel ruido. Pudo escuchar nuevamente los ruidos de pasos en la habitación de al lado, si mal no recordaba, en dónde estaba la cocina. Frunció el ceño, ¿tal vez pretendían hacer explotar el gas? Parecería un accidente, no lo negaba, pero las posibilidades de que muriesen en la explosión serían demasiado bajas... demasiado bajas si entendiésemos en la estadística de un asesino a sueldo. Habrían enviado a un novato... lo cuál a decir verdad le molestaba, un novato no tendría nada que hacer contra él.  
Colocó el silenciador del arma dispuesto a dar un tiro fijo entre ceja y ceja a ese pobre desgraciado. No sabían lo que hacían cuando se metían con alguien cómo él. Bajó el gatillo con lentitud procurando la mayor sigilo de la que era capaz. Rápido y preciso, cómo siempre hacía. Entró en la cocina alzando el arma mirando a su alrededor con rapidez para reconocer a cuantos sujetos tendría que liquidar. Solo halló uno, de pie delante de la cocina, de espaldas a él... Una mano apareció desde atrás obligándole a bajar el arma.  
-Solo es mon petite- dijo esa voz con acento francés tan conocida- no pasa nada-.  
El "intruso" se giró con tranquilidad y pasividad para saludar sin dar mucha importancia a las armas que portaban los hombres. Era rubio al igual que los tres, pero mucho más bajo que el francés. Y era el único que llevaba algo más que unos simples calzoncillos. Estaba en pijama... en la cocina preparando lo que parecía un desayuno. Era un crío que debía rondar tal vez los quince años.  
-Bartard... -miró al mayo buscando una explicación para aquello antes de que se le diese por apuntarle con el arma-  
El francés únicamente le calló con un casto beso en la boca y se acercó con paso tranquilo al menor.  
-¿Qué tal te encuentras hoy, Mattie? -tocó la frente del joven comprobando su temperatura- Ya no tienes fiebre- sonrió con su habitual amabilidad y le revolvió el pelo antes de darle un beso en la mejilla cariñosamente- Haznos el desayuno, bajamos enseguida- le prometió antes de apartarse para lidiar con el inglés malhumorado.  
Este último frunció el ceño y por lo menos esperó a subir las escaleras para empezar a insultarle.  
-Bloddy bastard... qué hace "él" aquí?- subió con rapidez ciertamente avergonzado de que le hayan visto desnudo y hayan sobrevivido para contarlo-. Tendrías que habérmelo dicho!- puso el seguro del arma- debería dispararte- le aseguró entrando en la habitación.  
El francés suspiró y lo fue empujando hacia la ducha tras quitarle, por si acaso, el arma.  
-Estaba enfermo, no iba a dejarle solo- excusó mientras fue a por un par de toallas- Y ambos sabemos que cada vez más nos están persiguiendo con más ímpetu- le tendió la toalla-. No me fío de dejarle solo y desprotegido.  
El inglés cogió de malagana la toalla para dejarla a un lado y se giró para abrir el agua de la ducha.  
-Aún así ayer tenías que haberme avisado de que estaba en la casa- le reprendió entrando en la ducha.  
Esa contestación sacó la sonrisa del francés que inmediatamente se coló en el interior detrás de él abrazándole por la cintura.  
-Estaba con fiebre~ - le aseguró besando su cuello- Dormido cómo una piedra... no te escuchó gemir~- no pudo evitar decir divertido-.  
-Frog!-le dio un codazo esperando a que de una vez se apartase- No es eso... -aunque sus sonrojadas mejillas decían que ciertamente una parte de su enfado se debía a aquello-. Lo recogimos...¿hace cuanto? ¿seis meses? no...  
Esta vez el francés le hizo callar con otro beso para nada casto comparado con el de la cocina.  
-Arthur... lo llevo criando desde hace siete meses... es cómo un hermanito- se lo recuerda dándole un pellizco en la mejilla- No me eches en cara que le haya recogido cómo a un perro abandonado cuando tu mantienes a otro en tu casa- le echó en cara-  
El inglés se apartó apoyándose en la pared de la ducha.  
-Alfred por lo menos no es un debilucho- reprochó- Cómo pretendes que esa... cosita dure más de un día sin que papá Francis le proteja- se giró cogiendo el bote de gel sin querer decir más en aquella discusión.  
El francés no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña carcajada entendiendo entonces la situación.  
-¡Estás preocupado por él!- vuelve a abrazarle por detrás a pesar de que se le resista- No te preocupes... si te llamé no fue solo por lo de anoche- aseguró pegándose cuanto puede a su cuerpo dando pequeños besos en su hombro.  
Hizo una mueca a pesar de que no rechazó los besos que le daba en el hombro.  
-Ayer no es que hablásemos mucho- se quejó- y primeramente deberíamos empezar por las cosas importantes- le siguió recriminando más y más cosas acabando por despegarse para salir en busca de la toalla.  
El francés le siguió con un suspiro.  
-Mon amour... te recuerdo que ayer tu tampoco hablabas mucho. Además, no estaría mal desayunar hablando cómo dos personas normales- le puso una toalla en la cabeza secándole el pelo.  
El inglés suspiró resignado dejándose hacer.  
-Fran... ¿Cómo tengo que decirte que no somos personas normales y corriente?- dijo ya cansino- En los últimos dos meses he estado en siete pisos francos antes de que nos encontrasen cómo siempre- se quejó.  
El rubio acabo por apartar la toalla.  
-De eso quiero hablar... no cesan de perseguirnos asique... he estado buscando una solución dónde podamos vivir tranquilos... cómo personas medianamente normales- dijo con simpleza cómo si eso fuese sencillo y justo por ese tono no pudo evitar sacarle una carcajada al inglés.  
-Medianamente normal dices... No me imagino lo que eso puede llegar a ser- admitió sentándose en la cama recogiendo sus ropa- Tarde o temprano nos acabarán encontrando- le avisó- y entonces no llores si ves el cadáver de tu crío.  
El francés comenzó a vestirse mirándose a un espejo.  
-Hablas como todo un vejestorio, mon ami... -le miró a través del cristal- Me puse en contacto con los alemanes- confesó sabiendo perfectamente que le entendería, y, tras ver su mueca de reconocimiento continuó hablando- Podríamos poner en marcha el plan Wordl- ofreió esperando a que no se niegue de primeras y le dejase hablar.  
-No- sueltó levantándose y abrochándose los pantalones- No quiero tener nada que ver con esa panda de locos, me niego- coió su americana para salir de la habitación en dirección a la salida de la casa.  
Maldijo en bajo y se apresuró a bajar las escaleras detrás de él para interponerse entre la puerta y el inglés.  
-Tienes que escucharme... -su voz estaba teñido de su inusual tono serio-. Arthur, no somos esos críos asustadizos y sodomizados. Conseguimos escapar...¿para tener que estar huyendo siempre? Eso no es libertad- cruzó los brazos apoyándose en la puerta sin dejarle pasar y sin importarle que el adolescente les vea desde la cocina- Nos merecemos una libertad y unidos podemos.  
El inglés rodó los ojos sin credibilidad alguna ante sus palabras.  
-Frog idiot... creo que no comprendes que estamos marcados- trató de abrir la puerta-. Nos criaron cómo asesinos, somos asesinos y moriremos cómo asesinos a manos de otros asesinos.  
El francés dio un puñetazo contra la pared.  
-¡Arthur! Yo no quiero seguir siendo un asesino- dijo con fiereza impropia de él- Cada uno tiene algo por lo que luchar... tu tienes un americano alocado, ¿no? ¿Cuánto crees que durará si seguimos a este ritmo?- le miró fijamente a los ojos.  
El inglés frunció el ceño sin acabar de convencerse.  
-Iré a un única reunión... si sale mal serás tu el responsable, Frog- amenazó.  
-J´aime, mon amour- le plantó un buen beso importándole poco que luego fuese a pegarle por tener público delante.


	2. Chapter 2

-No es para nada una buena idea, Frog.

Arthur no podía evitar mirar la pantalla en el cuál se anunciaba el despegue del vuelo saliente de Barcelona hacia Munich. El francés le dio una palmada en el hombro.

-Estarán bien... Matt es quien lleva el dinero- soltó cómo si eso fuese el problema-.

-Idiot!- se colocó nuevamente bien la chaqueta-. No es buena idea enviarlos solos- repite nuevamente-. Son unos stupits babys-

El francés rodó los ojos.

-Estarán bien, mon ami- repitió cansino-. Me preocupa más nuestros pellejos- admitió revisando la hora- Pronto saldrá nuestro vuelo- siguió hablando del plan de vuelo hasta que se dio cuenta que el inglés no le prestaba atención alguna. Suspiró-. Tengo fe en Gilbert y Ludwing- le asegura-. Hay que ceder un poco... que vean que nos fiamos de ellos-

El inglés le interrumpió exasperado.

-Pero es que no me fio- zanjó su postura-.

-Créeme... si les pasa algo yo mismo me encargaré de arrancarle la piel a tiras literalmente-le prometió con toda la tranquilidad del mundo mientras lo guió por los pasillos del aeropuerto.

-Hace dos semanas me aclaraste que no querías matar a nadie- reprochó ciertamente divertido porque las viejas costumbres no se olvidan-

El francés se encogió de hombros.

-Que no quiera no significa que en ocasiones tenga que hacerlo... -aclaró con característica amabilidad cómo si estuviese hablando de cualquier otra cosa- Aunque te dejaría el tiro de gracia.

-Idiot... cómo si solo me fuese a conformar con el tiro de gracia- rodó los ojos y se paró en la cola de embarque con destino a Rusia- Repito que esto tampoco me gusta. Ese fucking ruso está jodidamente loco- se quejó avanzando lentamente en el ritmo de la cola. El francés suspiró cansino y esperó a que Arthur sacase del bolsillo un par de pasaportes- Esta vez somos americanos- le informa de la falsificación a lo que el francés hace una pequeña mueca.

-¿No podían ser franceses?

Arthur se encogió de hombros.

-Alfred se empeñó- excusó sin querer hablar mucho de los pequeños caprichos que le da a ese crío- Y no siempre puedes jugar a ser francés.

-Tu juegas a ser inglés.. yo francés-se encogió de hombros- Francia es un país que me ha enamorado- sonríe recordando sus paisajes y ciudades-. Y si alguna vez pudiese pertenecer a algún sitio sería ese país.

El inglés le dio una colleja ante sus palabras.

-Recuerda que para el mundo no somos nadie, somos fantasmas... no tenemos lugar de procedencia-le lanzó una mirada lúgubre recordando el pasado y adelantó un paso para entregar el pasaporte falso que, cómo siempre, no dio problema alguno.

El francés le siguió buscando sus asientos entre la 2ª clase.

-Es por eso por lo que podemos escoger de dónde somos, ahora déjate de preocupaciones y disfruta de las 16 horas de viaje- el sarcasmo teñía su voz.

El inglés le lanzó una mirada de circunstancia sentándose en su asiento y abrochándose el cinturón.

-Sigo sin sabes cómo me convenciste para esta locura...

-Porque soy bueno en la cama, por eso- interrumpió zanjando la discusión dejándole con las mejillas sonrojadas y evitando su mirada.

-Idiot...

...

Agarró con enfado la chaqueta de cuero.

-Bruder... Piensa bien en lo dijo el franchute- se colocó la chaqueta y se acercó a la cama subiéndose a ella sin importarle llevar puestas sus botas negras militares- No es para nada una mala idea.

Observó cómo entre sus piernas estaba ese musculoso cuerpo arañado de cicatrices que se removía.

-Gilbert... no me hace gracia, suéltame- exigió refiriéndose a sus manos esposados por encima de la cabeza al cabecero metálico de la cama- No acepté a formar parte de "eso".

Alzó una pierna tratando de golpear o por lo menos desequilibrar a ese hombre que le miraba divertido desde arriba con una mueca de superioridad. Gilbert se protegió del golpe alzando su propia pierna, le divertía tanto... Chasqueó la lengua.

-Bruder... no seas un chico malo o tu hermano mayor tendrá que castigarte~- volvió a poyas las piernas a cada lado de su cuerpo pero esta vez dio un salto cayendo sobre su cintura con brusquedad y haciéndole escapar un jadeo al quedarse sin aire-. Con esa alianza podríamos entrar con más facilidad al mercado negro... una vez que ya no nos sirvan nos deshacemos de todos y punto.

El rubio frunció el ceño mirándole con sus ojos azules fríos.

-Hay mejores formas de entrar en el mercado negro- replicó sin apartar su mira de los ojos rojos que le miraban desde arriba.

Gilbert negó con la cabeza cómo quejándose de lo rebelde que es su hermanito y agarró el pelo rubio de este empujándole la cabeza hacia atrás.

-Bruder, no me repliques- miró su mueca de dolor y bajó poco a poco la mirada por su mandíbula hacia su cuello estirado-. Esto es más fácil... y más rápido- se refería al tema de trabajo. Siguió bajando la mirada por su musculoso pecho desnudo y nuevamente la subió hasta su cuello- También me gusta la idea de... -se abajó rozando con la punta de la lengua la línea musculosa de su cuello haciéndole estremecer- que dejen de intentar cazarnos... para cazarlos a ellos.

-Gilbert...- su tono estaba teñido de advertencia-. Suéltame- ordenó.

El susodicho soltó un claro "¡Nain!" antes de clavarle los dientes en el hombro haciéndole soltar un quejido. Lamió lentamente la marca que le había dejado. Rozó con la punta de la nariz la línea imaginaria desde el mordisco hasta su mandíbula oliendo su sudor tan característico de su hermano.

-Pórtate bien y te soltaré... pórtate mal y tendré que castigarte- mordisqueó su mandíbula con poco cuidado-. Quiero la casa recogida para cuando lleguen esos mocosos- ordenó y apoyó en el pecho del germano sus manos enfundadas en guantes de cuero negro-

-No me des órdenes-replicó serio mimándole desde esa posición indefensa con las manos por encima de la cabeza.

Rio ante esa bravuconería y le dio un nuevo tirón de pelo antes de besarle con rudeza torturando esos labios que ya le eran más que conocidos. Mordió su labio tirando de él antes de él antes de apartarse para mirar ese rostro sonrojado y jadeante... Miró nuevamente sus finos labios entreabiertos y con un hilo de saliva entre ambos. Se resistió mirando la hora y se dijo que no podía entretenerse más.

-Piénsalo, confía en mi- metió la mano en el bolsillo del pantalón y sacó una pequeña llave alzándola entre sus dedos para mostrársela- Se awesome como yo- sonrió malvadamente.

Sintió un escalofrío al ver esa mirada sabiendo que no conllevaba nada "awesome" en lo que podría venir a continuación. El albino bajó la mano a los calzoncillos oscuros del rubio metiendo su mano enguantada dentro.

-¡Gilbert!- le gritó revolviéndose con fuerza.

El albino soltó una carcajada con su risa tan característica y apartó la mano tras darle un tirón con la goma de los calzoncillos. Había dejado la llave en el interior.

-Nos vemos después, West.

Le dio un fuerte apretón a su entrepierna antes de levantarse e irse hacia la puerta carcajeándose y sin hacer caso alguno a las amenazas de muerte del germano que se removía en la cama esposado.

...

Un gran ventanal reflejaba las luces de la ciudad que estaba sumida ya en la oscuridad de la noche. Miles de luces que se apilaban en fila en dirección al cielo cómo si quisiesen formar parte de las estrellas.

Una nube de vapor salió del baño rodeando una pequeña figura que se movía en dirección al ventanal. Su tez pálida solo estaba cubierta de un albornoz todavía más blanco que él. A pesar de su soledad en ningún momento parecía descuidar sus modales ni su etiqueta. Lanzó una mirada a la ciudad para luego girarse y ver una pared llena de pantallas conectadas entre sí. En ellas aparecían desde un simple anime, hasta un juego online, hasta un montón de números, letras que significaban información codificada.

Fue hasta la cocina en busca de su cena ya preparada y colocada en su bandeja y la llevó hasta el sofá desde dónde controlaba toda su maquinaria. Primero que hizo fue sin duda mirar el juego online, todo seguía según lo había calculado, no le dio mucha importancia. Comenzó a comer sus ramen precalentado mientras revisaba el resto de las pantallas. Una línea de números y letras se puso en rojo justo al mismo tiempo que la línea de abajo. Lo miró durante un par de segundos pensativo y recordó de pronto a qué se debía eso.

Buscó su tablet que no andaba muy lejos y abrió el programa revisando todas las franjas rojas.

-Arthur-san estuvo en Francia... mmm.

Comprobó nuevamente y los datos y añadió al programa una secuencia de códigos para que el propio programa realizase una segunda búsqueda. Pronto más franjas rojas aparecieron. Envió la información a las propias televisiones y en cada una aparecieron distintos pasaportes, todos con la misma foto pero distintos nombres y distintas nacionalidades.

Frunció imperceptiblemente el ceño al encontrarse, cómo no, con la imagen del francés. Tecleó más códigos esperando a sonsacar qué más pasaportes falsos coincidían con la misma marca de serie identificativa. No tardaron en aparecer un par de nombres en rojo. Deslizó el dedo y en otra pantalla apareció la foto de dos jóvenes adolescentes que no debían de tener más de quince años, tal vez uno tendría dieciséis.

Tecleó esta vez para comprobar las rutas de vuelos en los últimos meses. Cómo imaginaba parecían ir de lugar en lugar por poco tiempo y eso solo significaba que les perseguían... lo cuál no era nuevo.

Fijó su mirada entonces en la última ruta. Había un gran cambio. Antes cada adulto le acompañaba su adolescente... ahora ambos adolescentes viajaban juntos y además, extrañamente, Arthur y Francis habían tomado un vuelo hacia Moscú.

Por muy grande que fuese la capital rusa sabía a la perfección cuál era su objetivo. Todos sabían que Moscú era terreno peligroso... no por nada estaba allí ese sádico que hacía temblar a todos con su sola mención.

¿Por qué demonios iban a verle?

Su curiosidad no tardaría mucho en saciarse. Guardó la información en su tablet y apartó la bandeja tras beber un poco de sake. Caminó hacia la amplia habitación y abrió el armario mirando los distintos uniformes que allí se hallaban. Cogió uno de una compañía aérea y comenzó a cambiarse.

...

Leyó por tercera vez la misma línea e al igual que las otras dos veces anteriores fue incapaz de retener ni una sola palabra. Giró la cabeza para visualizar el porqué de su problema.

-¿Podrías bajar el volumen, plese? -repitió por segunda vez y al igual que la primera no obtuvo respuesta. Respiró hondo y repitió de nuevo su petición. Nada. Seguía jugando con su maquinita a todo volumen. Su paciencia no resistió mucho más y su libro acabó estrella en la cabeza del rubio sordo-. Alfred,- le llamó al ver que, tras un quejido al fin le prestaba atención-, please... ¿podrías bajar el volumen?

Sus ojos azules miraron sorprendido a su acompañante cómo si por vez primera lo viese.

-El hero en seguida lo baja- accedió mirándole pero sin hacer lo que dice-.

-Alfred...- avisó nuevamente mirándole a esos ojos azules-

-Me acabo de fijar que tienes los ojos violetas- soltó acercándose más al asiento de su acompañante sin apartar la mirada ni una sola vez de sus ojos- ¿Qué lentillas llevas?

El susodicho parpadeó tardando en entender.

-Non, no llevo lentillas, son así de naturales- aseguró muy orgulloso subiéndose las gafas- Ahora... please... -señaló la maquinita-.

Alfred no apartó en ningún momento la mirada de la suya cómo queriendo comprobar que no le estuviese mintiendo.

-Te llamabas Matt, ¿no? -habló de pronto cómo sintiendo curiosidad por él.

-Matthew- corrigió sin saber porque tras pasar media hora en silencio ahora se le daba por hablar.

El rubio sonrió ampliamente.

-Te llamaré Mattie- no fue, ni de lejos, una petición-. Puedes llamarme hero.

No era capaz de encontrar respuesta a su reacción. No comprendía cómo ahora le prestaba tanta atención cuando antes apenas le había mirado.

-Alfred, es Mathiew- corrigió sin nombrar ese apodo ni dejarle llamar por un diminutivo.

-Hero, Mattie- le corrigió de vuelta y al fin apagó el sonido de la psp-. ¿Siempre vas por ahí con ese franchute?

Parpadeó sin entender a qué venía esa repentina curiosidad.

-Yes... -asintió sin saber muy bien que decir-. Siempre le acompaño a la mayoría de sus reuniones... o me quedo en los pisos francos- admitió sin saber muy bien si debía decir aquellas información.

Alfred hizo una mueca.

-Arthur siempre me deja en casa- se quejó con voz infantil-. ¿y qué se hacen en esas reuniones?

El rubio tuvo que retroceder apoyándose en la pared de la ventanilla al notar cómo cada vez parecía acercarse más a él.

-Solo... solo hablar- temía que empezase a hacer más y más preguntas.

-¿Qué más?- se inclinó sobre el reposabrazos para mirarle más de cerca-. ¿Asesináis a alguien?

-¡Claro que no!- cogió su mochila para abrazarla y así por lo menos tener algo que se interponga entre ambos- Solo hablar- repitió nervioso-. Fran cuida de mi cómo si fuese su hermano... no hacemos nada interesante- rezó por que no preguntase más.

Alzó una ceja mirando las facciones de ese ojivioleta.

-Entonces tampoco sois hermanos... Arthur me recogió hace año y medio de la calle- le confiesa con tranquilidad-. Ahora sé pilotar aviones y disparar~-anunció todo orgulloso-. Soy todo un hero.

Aquello no sorprendió mucho al chico, ya que no pudo evitar escuchar parte de la "conversación" hace un par de semanas entre Arthur y Francis. Aunque no iba a negar que sí le sorprendía aquello último y le parecía un tanto excesivo.

-Bon... yo sé cinco idiomas-se atrevió a decir lo cuál, el mayor pareció omitir, siguiendo hablando de sus grandiosidades cualidades hasta que, para suerte del menor, una voz anunció que se abrochasen los cinturones. El vuelo iba a aterrizar.

No le dio tiempo a abrocharse el cinturón. Alfred le sorprendió cogiendo cada extremo para unirlo antes de regresar a su asiento.

-¿Qué haces?- no pudo evitar soltar sorprendido por ese gesto.

-Well... el pasaporte dice que somos hermanos... -dijo como si eso fuese una lógica que valiese cómo excusa- Y cómo soy el mayor, el hero y vamos a estar mucho tiempo juntos... tengo que cuidar de my little bro.


End file.
